Love and other Stange Things
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: Mamo-chan dumps Usagi and she gets depressed, and lets just say some strange things happen. plz review!


Usagi wandered down the street aimlessly."Why..? Why can't Mamo-chan just love me again..." she thought to herself. She couldn't help but break down in tears. She slumped down on a bench. "Oh Mamo-chan.." she sulked.  
  
"Hey!! Usagi we've been looking all over for you where the hell have you been?!" Rei shouted but gasped wheb Usagi looked up at her with a tear stricken face. Tears flowed effortlessly from her eyes and she looked pale."Usagi..wha..what's wrong are you okay?" Rei collapsed next to her on the bench. She felt so crappy for yelling at Usagi . Something was obviously very wrong. "Hmm..this has to do with mamoru doesn't it?" Rei knew.  
  
"mmmhmmm..." Usagi wimpered. "He let you go right?" Rei assumed. "Why would he do that?" Rei said sympathetically. Usagi pulled herself together to answer this. "He said he didn't love me anymore, he had no feelings for me! He even said...*Usagi sobs* he said he would never save me again because he hated me!!" she cried. "Oh no Usagi you know he didn't mean that." Rei tried to comfort her. She was so fumed at Mamoru. HE knew better then to break her down when Usagi was finally happy. She sobbed into Rei's shoulders. Rei was sort of surprised she would pour her heart open like this but felt horrible. After a couple of hours Rei went back to the temple after Usagi said she needed to be alone for a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi soon found herself walking in the direction of Mamo-chan's apartment. Now that she had gotten her sadness out she was mad. She was going to confront him and yell at him and yell at him until she felt the anger leave herself. She fumed down the hall and didn't even care to knock. But she slowly opened the door. She saw him on the couch taking a nap. He looked like an angel, he was so handsome Usagi also couldn't be mad. -Ohh Usagi just remember what a total jerk that man is.- she reminded herself. As she peered closer she realized he was in his boxers and she blushed and turned a rich red color. -Come on don't forget he broke your heart..- She reminded herself again. Mamo-chan began to fidget so she hid in the closet. It was one of the closets where you can see out of it but people can't see in it. Mamo-chan woke up as the doorbell rang. -Hmm who could that be..-Usagi wondered..  
  
"Hello Mamo-chan," a voice said. "Hey setsuna! What's up?" Mamoru said. "Did you break up with that airhead?" Setsuna said. -oh my gawd wut the hell?!- was all Usagi could think. "Well then let's go.." Setsuna said. "Umm to the Groove remembah..." She reminded him. "Ohh yea come on," Mamoru said excitedly. -Holy Crap!!! he broke up with me to go out with that bitch ugghh!!!-Usagi was FLIPPING MAD. She almost broke down the closet door as she leaped out of it.   
  
"huh? Oh god..."  
  
"USAKO? Wtf are you doing here?!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
"unh unh the question is what the hell is SHE doin' here!?" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Look I gotta go see ya!!" Setsuna said as she bolted out the door.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi with hatred in his eyes but then something unbelievable swept over him. He looked into Usagi's beautiful eyes as they filled with tears. "Oh Usagi I'm so sorry I just..." he trailed off feeling like total crap. Rei just happened to be going there so she could yell at Mamoru but came the moment Usagi stormed out the door more anger than she had EVAR been. Rei knew it must have been something Mamoru had said or done. She slapped him across the face and ran after her heartbroken friend. Mamoru started sobbing. He had to make things right.  
  
~*~  
  
After days of grieving in her bed Luna and Usagi's friends started to get worried.   
  
"Gosh, I can't believe Mamoru would do this to poor Usagi," Ami said. "You slapped him Rei!?" Mako-chan was still shocked. "Well he deserved it, especially since, I just found out..," Rei covered her mouth. "Whoa! Spit it out Rei!" Mina demanded. "Yea what did you find out??" Mako-chan questioned. "Even I want to know and I usually care about nothing but my studies." Ami said like the idiot she was. They just stared at her with annoyed looks on their faces.   
  
"Okay.." Rei began, " You see Usagi told me that the other day Mamoru dumped her to go out with Setsuna cuz she came over when Usagi was hidin' in his closet. She was about to take Mamoru out when Usagi jumped out and freaked them out, and then Set ran away like the hoe she is." Rei said. "Holy crap!" Mako-chan shouted. "OMG!" Mina exclaimed. "Well what about the enemy??" Ami suddenly said. They all wanted to kill Ami at this point. "Oh my frickin' god is that all you f*****' care about you F*****' a***h***  
  
god you outtta f*** yo mama's **** !!" Mako-chan shouted swearin up a storm. Mina laughed so hard she fell on the floor. Ami ran out crying and waving her arms all retarded. (HA ha) Rei high fived Mako-chan.  
  
"That outta teach her to keep her mother****** mouth shut!!!" Rei exclaimed covering her mouth shocked by her own language. Mina was now pounding the floor with her fists. Rei and Mako-chan had wanted to do that for so long!  
  
~*~  
  
*Meanwhile... @ Usagi's house* -briiiing briiing- Usagi answered the fone with a deep "Yeeeeeessss?"...  
  
"Hey buns... it's Mamo-chan."  
  
-what does he want- Usagi thought hopelessly.  
  
"Look mami, Set was just a friend I'm so sorry..." Mamoru said earnestly.   
  
"oh yea? And thats why you listened to her when she told you to dump me." Usagi said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry Usako she was just so seductive she pulled me in. It's over now, trust me, I want to be with you." he said.   
  
"Really..I can just feel your being honest." She thought aloud.  
  
"I am..Usako please be mine again," Mamoru trailed off sadly. (pathetic man I kno lol)  
  
"Okay only on one condition, don't evah cheat on me for another woman!" She said sadly. Mamoru hated hearing her sound sad.   
  
"Of course..." He hung up the phone and raced out the door in the pouring rain.  
  
-huh?- Usagi thought..-Why'd he hang up on me?- She ran out her door and out of her house.  
  
"I want to see him right now." She thought to herself. "Look into those gorgeous eyes..Oh Mamo-chan.." She drifted off into thought then tripped over the sidewalk and fell flat on her face." SHIT MONKEYS!" She shouted and got up only to crash into Mamo-chan. Without looking up she mumbled an apology and began to walk off when she realized he had grabbed hold of her hand she whirled around and gazed into Mamoru's eyes. He looked deeply into hers. Suddenly the sun came out and shimmered against Usagi's beautiful golden hair.   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile the "gang" all except for Ami (she might have killed herself for all they cared lol) was out looking for Usagi after they found her not home. They were worried for her to be out in such bad shape as they had seen her.  
  
~*~"Aww," Mako-chan said as she spotted Usagi with her man. "So sweet..." Mina trialed off. "I guess they're a couple now." Rei said. "I feel so happy for her."   
  
"yea me too."-Mako-chan said. Ami came from behind and shouted "oh my god look!" They all looked to see Usagi and Mamoru sharing a romantic kiss. "So? What the hell is up with you ami?" Rei said. They all stared at her. "They are just kissing." Mina sighed. "Yea wuts your deal?" Mako-chan added. "Your just jealous cuz Greg never kissed you!" Rei shouted. "What is this thing you call kissing?" Ami asked dumbly getting out her computer. They all fell anime style." Screw you Ami" Mako-chan said. "Yea." Rei and Mina agreed. "Huh?" Ami questioned. They all walked away. Ami just stared at Usagi and Mamoru. She couldn't believe they were doing such a thing as they were doing. (whoa lol)  
  
Mamo-chan looked around and saw Ami staring at them. He broke off and said "-uhh- your weird friend is staring Usagi..."  
  
"Ami? Oh she's a robot." Usagi said covering her mouth.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mamoru shouted. Usagi looked down..  
  
"Oops, aw well the world had to find out someday." she muttered.  
  
"So are you serious, when did she tell you this?!" Mamoru asked.  
  
*Ahem * "Ages ago and I swore not to tell..after all how do you think she's so damn smart plus she always blushes when you ask her why she's so smart..I think I'm gonna tell the others, they'll get a kick out of it. Haha!" Usagi laughed.  
  
"OMG is she from the negaverse?" Mamo-chan asked.  
  
"No..I don't know where's she's from she's good though." She muttered sort of wishing she was bad so she could turn Ami into moon dust. She felt bad for thinkin that too.  
  
"You know wut Mamo-chan...I'm not gonna tell anyone she's a roboy because we need her brains to beat our enemies and that would hurt her so bad she would quit forever." Usagi sighed.  
  
Mamo-chan laughed as they kissed as the sunset....  
  
  
  
"You know what guys, I think everything is gonna be ok." Rei signed as they sat in her room sipping tea.  
  
"Yea." Mako-chan concured.  
  
*bring bring *  
  
"Yeeeeeeeessss?" Rei said in a deep voice.  
  
"This is Haruka," she said.  
  
"AND MICHIRU!!!" Michiru chimed in the background.  
  
"ohh uh hi guys whats up?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well I think Michiru's cheatin on me." Haruka whispered so Michiru wouldn't hear her.  
  
"OH can I talk you later.." Rei said a lil surprised Haruka was telling her this. She now knew for sure they were lezbos.  
  
"Guys, I have some news." she announced as she hung up the fone.  
  
"What?!" they asked in unison.   
  
"Haruka and Michiru are lezbiens and Haruka just told me Michiru's cheatin on her!" Rei shouted. Mina and Mako-chan gasped then Mina started laughing again. They all broke out in smiles and cracked up. * briiing briing *  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeesss?" Rei asked in a deep voice.  
  
"It's Usagi I gotta tell you somethin...," she trailed off.  
  
-Oh god she lost her virginity- Rei thought.  
  
"Usagi!? You didn't lose your virginity did you?" Rei asked turning red.  
  
Mina and Mako-chan gasped. "NO!!" Usagi shouted. They sighed and then laughed. And they all heard her say the next thing too which was of course Ami's secret. They all cracked up knowing she had to be joking. But Usagi wasn't joking..but thats a whole nother story!! (hah!) Usagi hung up knowing they would never believe her anyway.. She locked eyes with Mamo-chan. "Oh finally you are mine forever." 


End file.
